


Bright Moon Blend

by Asharnaa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asharnaa/pseuds/Asharnaa
Summary: In this oneshot, Adora works at Bright Moon Blend, a coffee shop in Etheria. One day, Catra comes in and Adora is head over heels for her.





	Bright Moon Blend

Adora stared at the clock on the bright pink wall, yawning. It wasn’t her fault her job was  _so_ boring. She hadn’t even wanted the job, but her best friend Glimmer managed to drag her into it after months of pleading. Her mother Angella ran the cafe, and made her daughter take a job there “for experience.” Glimmer hated it, and Adora couldn’t blame her. Every shift she worked ran her ragged, as it turns out the most popular cafe in Etheria had some very snobby customers. Adora and Glimmer shared shifts to help carry the burden and make it through the day. But now, it was Glimmer’s lunch shift, and Adora was all by her lonesome for at least 15 more minutes. Adora tried to pass time by counting coffee beans, something Glimmer did more than she rang up customers. Adora was so consumed in her counting she didn’t even notice when the bell chimed, signaling a customer. “A _hem_.” Adora jumped, started out of counting the 239th bean. “Oh! Uh, welcome to Bright Moon Blend! Would you like to- _oh_. The stranger who just waltzed in happened to be  _very_ attractive. With a tan complexion, curling brown hair and 2 brilliantly colored eyes that seemed to know  Adora’s every thought, this girl took Adora’s breath away. “Well? Can I get a coffee, or...?” The girl stared at her wickedly long black nails, filed to a sharp point. “Ah, Yes! Of course. What can I get for you?” Adora, the disaster lesbian that we all know she is, stumbled all over her words. The girl laughed, amused at Adora’s incompetence. Adora blushed bright red, her laugh music to the blonde girl’s ears. Adora took the girl’s order, staring transfixed at the girl’s eyes. One was sky blue, the other the yellow of a summer sun. The girl paid for her order, then took out a pen and started to write on a piece of scrap paper. Adora paid no attention to her, as she wanted her order to be absolutely perfect. “Here you go, Miss.” Adora handed her a latte. “Thank you.” The girl took the drink, and their hands briefly touched. Both girls stared, transfixed, before yanking their hands away. “Here.” The girl turned to leave, but slid a piece of paper over the counter. “I’ll see you around, princess.” She left, and the bell chimed once more. Adora opened the note, heart pounding. “Hey Adora, you’re pretty cute, even though you’re a klutz. Are you open tomorrow at 7? Signed, Catra.” Adora squealed, ecstatic. Of _course_ Adora was going to go out with this beautiful girl, her job be damned. Just then, Glimmer stepped out from the break room.  “What did I miss?” Adora laughed,  gesturing to the note. “A lot, Glimmer. Wait until I tell you about it!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed my first She Ra fanfic, and happy Femslash February!


End file.
